Naruto Shuffel Meme Naruto Couples
by WolfboyJeff
Summary: “I’m pregnant,” Temari said, unsure how his reaction was going to be.
1. Intro

_**Music Shuffel Meme**_

Author's Notes: Okay, I got a new computer! Bad news all of my ShikaTema stories and Sailor Moon story I was working on. Have been lost… I know I have a few fans of both stories, but for now I can't post anything. When I find the files I will post them. So, I was looking and searching for some kind of challenge. When I found a challenge posted on **Midnight Memories **profile. It's called Music Shuffle Meme. Now, that caught my attention I also read a version of it from **.**. So I've been sitting and contemplating on how, and when I could do this. So here is my attempt at this challenge so many have done. I will be posting this under ShikaTema even though their will be other pairing some others haven't written about. Now, if you don't like a pairing then skip it. I know I don't like some pairing either A. I skip it. Or B. I grit my teeth and deal, mainly because I will suffer for ShikaTema. No one ever told you that you had to read it.

Like always, this story and all my stories will be dedicated to **my wife**. She has helped me think of ideas and helped me through so much. She is my inspiration behind most of my stories and ideas. If it wasn't for her then I would be **nothing**.

**I do not own ****any of the Naruto characters. Masashi Kishimoto does and he alone owns them. ****I also don't own**** any of the songs that will be listed in the chapters. This is ****the only disclaimer ****that I will post. I find it useless to keep repeating the same disclaimer in each chapter wasted space. What ****I do Own ****is the names of the pairing of my choices children. If and when I use them.**

I want to thank **Midnight Memories **and **. **for posting their versions of the Music Shuffle Meme. I will also thank everyone who ever took the time to read my stories. I thank you all.

The challenge is:

a character, pairing, or fandom you like. (Naruto)  
2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!  
4. Do ten of these, then post them.

Now, if you like a plot I write about I would like to hear about it. Tell me in a review. If enough people like the same plot then I will try and write a story revolving around that plot. Sorry to bother you with all this writing, but I had to get a few things of my mind. I work and have little time to myself, so it may take sometime for me to update. My apologies.

Enjoy these little drabbles, inspired by the songs that are in this story. Hopefully if my Media player works write then maybe I will have some song that aren't repeats, but if I do, sorry. That just means that we have the same taste in music.


	2. ShikaTema

**ShikaTema**

**Something in Your Mouth:**** Nickelback (3:41)**

"It's just a mission!" Temari kept repeating to herself.

The art of seduction. Every kunoichi knew how to, but why her? She knew seduction, but still Ino or Sakura would have done better at this! Blush rose to her cheeks as she slid down the thin metal pole. Her teal eyes caught sight of her partner to the side. His jaw was dropped as she rocked her body to the beat of the music. The damn owners of this club made her dress like a princess. A smile tugged at he lips a lust filled that lazy Konoha Nin's eyes. Was she enjoying torching this man? The answer deep down… Yes!

Temari slid across stage. Jealousy, was noted in his dark eyes. A smirk. An ass grab then, SNAP. The man fell to the floor with a sicking thud.

"What was that for idiot?!" Temari growled.

"Eh, he touched your ass," Shikamaru lazily answered.

**I'm not an Angel:**** Halestorm (3:15)**

"Please, Temari," Shikamaru begged, falling to his knees.

"…" Temari looked down at the man before her.

Tears were threaten to fall from both of the young couples eyes. Temari swallowed hard, heart hurting. They both knew this was over. That little spark between them was fading out. There was no time for romance when people were dieing from this war. They couldn't stay peaceful anymore. War was tearing them apart.

"I can't keep this up. I can't marry you. My heart belongs to Suna. Sorry, Shika. I'm not you're angel," Temari finally sighed, leaving the apartment.

**Your Call:**** Secondhand Serenade (3:54)**

Shikamaru laced his arm around Temari's neck. She leaned in. His room was dark, stars were glistening outside his window. Their clothes were strung about the room. Everything seemed new, refreshed. A smile tugged at the corner of Temari's lips as she glanced at Shikamaru. He half smiled. This moment was perfect. He was going to stay with her, no matter how troublesome it would be.

"Temari?" he finally spoke.

"Humn?" she sighed, leaning into his bare shoulder.

"This is so troublesome, but I want to make you mine. Please stay with me, tonight," he said, brushing a lose strand of hair behind her ear.

**My Girl: ****The Temptations (2:57)**

Shikamaru smiled down at the little girl in his arms. A song was playing on the radio as he began to sing to the little girl. Temari peered at the two, rubbing her swollen belly. The little girl was the spitting image of Temari, but had Shikamaru's hair color. She also had his intelligent mind.

"What can make me feel this way?" Shikamaru sung.

"My girl!" the little girl, laughed, pointing at herself.

"That's right," he cooed. "My little, Shikaru," he sighed.

Just hearing him say those words melted Temari's heart. The new baby kicked in her belly as she continued to watch father and daughter sing and dance.

"My lazy, crybaby," she sighed. "my little girl," she continued, leaning against the door frame.

**The Tension and the Terror:**** Straylight Run (3:31)**

It was noon as the two shinobi walked side by side. The streets were busy, but that mattered not. Shikamaru lead Temari to his favorite cloud spot. He looked at her, Just as she stuck her bottom lip out.

'Why dose she have to pout like that?' he thought. 'Damn she looks so… Kissable. Wait! What'd I just think!? No! This is Sabaku no Temari! She could kill with a glance.'

"Nara!" Temari growled.

"Hun?" he grunted as Temari's lips twisted into another pout.

'Are you trying to kill me! Damn it woman! I want to kiss you!' he growled, holding himself back.

Temari looked at him once again. Shikamaru strained a laugh. Temari smiled.

'Damn, missed saying something!' he thought, glancing at the ground. "Troublesome," he muttered, blushing madly.

**Not Meant to Be:**** Theory of a Deadman (3:34)**

"You two will never last," Kankuro scuffed.

In the beginning of their relationship, everything was going great. No real fight, playful one yes. Then things turned sour. Shikamaru returned home early from a long agonizing mission. Temari had started to change. She became even more cruel and cold towards the lazy genius.

"What happened when I was gone!?" Shikamaru finally snapped.

"I'm just done. I can't keep thinking that one day you won't come back," she sighed.

"Tema," he sighed, using his pet name for her. "I'll always come back for you," he continued, placing his hands over her.

"You can't guarantee that!" she shouted.

**Already Over Part 2:**** Red (5;12)**

Temari hated to be stuck in these Victorian dresses. There were roomers of Vampires near her home, but her father insisted that they keep having these masquerades. Temari was the age to marry. Now, she was stuck with a suitor that didn't care for her. He wanted her as an object.

Suddenly, a man dressed in green held his hand out to her. She never seen him around hear before. Temari slowly extended her hand, and placed it in his. Everything seemed right in this masked mans arms.

"You're a good dancer," she complimented.

"Not as good as you," he smirked, his lips barely touching her ear.

"It's not proper for you to be so close to me like this," she smirked, her eyes drifting to the stiff people around her.

"I can't resist such a troublesome woman as yourself," he laughed, licking his lips.

**Livin la Vida Loca:**** Ricky Martin (4:03)**

Temari… The essence of trouble. That named could send chills down any spine. That name alone could make any man spin and go insane with one taste. Shikamaru knew this, but that name was presently burned into his mind.

A smirk crossed Temari's lips as she unbuttoned the white shirt Shikamaru was wearing. He put a lot of effort into their date tonight. Red candles, dinner, even a massage. Temari knew from experience that Shikamaru didn't mind a bit of pain. She grabbed one of the candles, near the bed.

"What are you doing woman?" Shikamaru asked, eyeing the burning candle.

"Branding you," she smirked, pouring some of the hot wax on to his bare chest.

"Owe! Damn it, Temari!" he growled, enduring the pain she enjoyed bring him.

**Deathbed:**** There for Tomorrow (3:14)**

Beep.. Beep…Beep..

"Come, Temari! You can make it!" Shikamaru chocked.

Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeppppppppppppp

"No!" he yelled as he was quickly pushed out of the room.

Doctors flooded into Temari's room. Tears were freely flowing down Shikamaru's cheeks. Moments later, Shikaku came out of the room. Nurses, fallowed heads held low.

"No…Dad. Please, she didn't…" Shikamaru said, collapsing to the floor.

"I'm sorry-" Shikaku began.

"Don't! Temari can't be dead! It's Temari for God sakes!" Shikamaru screamed, clutching on to his father's arm.

**There Goes my Life:**** Kenny Chesney (4:08)**

"I'm pregnant," Temari said, unsure how his reaction was going to be.

"Temari? We're too young," Shikamaru sighed. "I'm not ready, but I'll stay by you," he sighed, rubbing the back of his head.

Years past and that little mistake was now running through the house, keeping her Daddy wrapped around her little finger.

"Come on Shikaru, bed time," Temari said, waiting for her little girl.

"Daddy, tuck me in?" she begged, sticking her bottom lip slightly out.

"Okay, baby girl," he laughed as she dragged a stuffed deer behind her.

Now Shikaru was no longer that little girl. She stood outside the Konoha gates.

"Don't cry dad!" Shikaru smirked, knowing all to well it was in vain.

"I'm not!" Shikamaru growled, wiping his tears away.

"I need my training in Suna. I am going to be the next Kazekage and all," she said, wrapping her arms around her father's neck.

"I know, be careful," he warned.

"Don't worry about me. I've got Kai," she laughed, glancing at the ANBU standing behind her mother.


	3. KankyKin

**KankyKin**

**Comatose:**** Skillet (3:50)**

This was just a bad dream. This couldn't have happened. She is too young! Someone's gotta be lying!

"Would you just tell me the truth!?" Kankuro snapped. "There is no way in hell that a kunoichi like her could just so easily die!" he growled.

"Calm down!" Baki snapped. "She's dead," he sighed, placing his hand on Kankuro's shoulder.

"This can't be happening! Kin can't just die!" he yelled, pushing the hand away from his broad shoulder.

"Kankuro-sama, you can look at the body if you-" the doctor began.

Kankuro pushed past. This was some kind of joke. No way was Kin dead. In fact She was probably sitting up in bed waiting for him to enter the hospital room. When he entered the room it was a different story. Pail skin, eyes closed, dry blood sticking to her.

**Shut Up:**** Lafee (4:04)**

When Tsuchi talked everyone listened. This was just another example at how ruthless this girl could be. Kankuro sat quietly with a smirk slowly extending across his face. Zaku lied on an empty couch tied down, with Tsuchi hovering above his body. A kunai was in her right hand as she glared down at the boy.

"Are you gonna cry?" she scuffed. "Maybe I should teach about what happens to little boys who double cross me," she laughed, glancing in Kankuro's direction.

"What's he doing here!?" Zaku growled.

"Making sure you don't get her beat again," Kankuro answered, taking his place by Tsuchi's side.

**I'm too Sexy:**** Frankie (2:55)**

"I hate you!" Kankuro mouthed at the female Sound Nin.

See, Kankuro had lost a bet which involved him stripping in front of the rookie nine, sand and sound teams. Red flush spread across Kankuro's cheeks as he slowly took his shirt off. Kin was pointing and laughing as the Sand Nin through his hat in her direction.

"Shake it, Gangsta Kitty!" she howled as the boys shook their heads in amusement.

"Make me!" Kankuro growled, obviously feeling out of his element.

**Dizzy:**** 98****° (3:16)**

"He's right there!" Kin's voice caught Kankuro's attention.

"Do wh-" he began as the female clutched to his arm.

"This is my boyfriend," she smirked, running her hands across the eldest Sand Sib.

Kankuro's thoughts started to cloud at the feeling of the woman at his side. He looked down to see her staring intently into his eyes.

"Tell them honey!" she commanded, pushing Kankuro slightly in front of her.

Kankuro surveyed the three thugs in front of him. Not a pretty sight unlike the girl behind him.

"Get lost!" he growled, placing his arm around the girls neck.

**I Don't Care:**** Apocalyptica Feat. Adam Gontier (3:59)**

" I can bring her soul back to you," Orochimaru smirked, sitting calmly across from Kankuro.

"How?" the puppeteer questioned, gripping the table.

"A sacrifice," Orochimaru laughed, cocking his head to the side.

Kankuro fallowed the snakes eyes to his sister. Temari had been captured by the mad man. The Sand Nin licked his dry lips. Temari was gagged, tears nearly escaping her eyes.

"I have to kill my own sister in order for Kin to come back to me?" Kankuro asked as the man nodded.

**You:**** Evanescence (4:38)**

Kankuro's chest rose and feel. Tsuchi grazed her fingers across his bare chest. Her hand hovered just above the poison scar. She traced fingers slowly across it as a smile crept across Kankuro's features. He gently took her hand in his.

"It's okay. It doesn't hurt," he sighed, lightly kissing her finger tips.

"I thought you were asleep," Kin said.

"I let you believe that...Don't go," Kankuro said in a shattered voice.

"I'm not going anywhere, but here in your arms," she sighed, leaning her bare body against his.

**My Girls Ex-Boyfriend:**** Relient K (2:29)**

Kankuro started to laugh as Zaku failed another attempt at trying to get Kin back. The girl was amazing.

'Why the hell did he let an angel like her go?' he chuckled to himself. "Dumb ass doesn't know what he let go!" he laughed, approaching the feuding Sound nins.

"Hey, Gangsta Kitty," Kin welcomed, wrapping her arms around his waist.

**Inside my Head:**** Direct (3:25)**

Kankuro sat at the bar, he took a drink of the hard liquor. Kankuro wanted nothing more than to take the edge off his heart ache. Lately Tsuchi had took over every thought, every conversation, and every dream. He glanced around the bar as a girl with long dark hair entered. He couldn't see her face, but the pit of his stomach burned for her. He cursed loudly, swigging the alcohol down in one gulp as the girl took a seat next to him.

"Can I get the hardest drink you have?" she asked the bartender.

Her voice was like velvet to his ears as Kankuro glanced out of the corner of his eyes at her.

'Camo pants?' he thought.

**Break:**** Three Days Grace (3:10)**

Kankuro through Kin over his shoulder as he busted threw the doors. He had to get them out of here. It was too late for being quite. The enemy already knew he was there. As the enemy came closer Kankuro pushed harder.

"There!" he shouted, breaking out into the first floor.

A kunai pierced his knee, causing him to droop the woman he coved the most. Kankuro watched the woman slide across the floor until she came to a stop under Orochimaru's feet.

**Independent Woman Part1:**** Destiny's Child (3:40)**

"Suzu! I told you to put some clothes on!" Kankuro growled, staring down at the little Kin clone.

"But, Gangsta Daddy!" she whined, sticking out her bottom lip.

"Don't you but me!" Kankuro growled, forcing a small purple dress on the little girl.

"I hate you!" she cried, stomping her foot.

"Fine, hate me. See if I care," he smirked, turning away from the little girl.

Gen was standing in the door way shaking his head. Kankuro pointed at his little clone to get a move on. The little boy stuck his tongue out at his sister before he got a move on.

"Don't even think about taking that dress off!" Kankuro snapped, moving his fingers to keep the dress from moving.

***

Okay, so I admit this chapter was harder than I expected. No one has posted a Kanky/Kin story yet, and I love them together. If Kin hadn't died I would love to see her turn on her team and run away to the other side. I know alot of people pair Kin with Shikamaru or Zaku, but I love Kankuro with her. Kankuro needs love too, and therefor Kin can give it to him. I'm not big on Tenten or Sakura being with Kankuro fan, beacuse their personality would clash.


	4. GaaSuri

**GaaSuri**

**I Can't Stay Away:**** The Veronicas (3:27)**

She tried, God knows she tried. Council concealed her away for her beloved. The outside world wanted her gone, but she couldn't stop. His red hair, light blue eyes, and strong stance. She would give into that drug named "Gaara." There was only one thing to stop the shakes and aches, and that was him. Her hands violently shook as she turned away from the village she loved so deeply. This was better than facing the man she yearned for.

"Matsuri? Where are you going?" Gaara's voice cut through her thoughts.

"I..I.." She couldn't tell him.

**Fight Inside:**** Red (4:08)**

"She's right there!" Shukaku growled. "Just the right age, you know that she would look good, scream my name!" he smirked, licking his lips.

"Shut up!" Gaara growled, pulling his eyes away from the sleeping girl. "Just, shut up!" he continued, closing his eyes.

"Think about it… Wet, naked-" Shukaku began.

"SHUT UP!" Gaara screamed aloud.

Matsuri shoot up, kunai in hand. She looked ready to jump whatever was coming her way. A faint blush tinted her cheeks as she glanced at Gaara.

"Sorry," Gaara apologized, looking away. 'What dose she even think about me? My outbursts are getting worse.' he thought, bring his knees closer to his body.

"Gaara-sama?" she asked, placing her hand on his. "I'm here if you… need a friend to talk to," she said, small smile planted on her lips.

**Snuff:**** Slipknot (4:36)**

This was the only way he knew, that could protect Matsuri. He ordered Kankuro and Temari to escort her to Konoha. There she would be able to be happy. Only there she would truly find love. Love, what will never be. Love, the word he yearned. Love, the only thing Gaara would never truly know.

"Gaara-sama, please!" Matsuri begged, through the heavy oak door.

He wouldn't answer. He couldn't answer. If he did then it would all be over.

"Please! I don't want to leave! I love this country! I…" She couldn't say it. "Love you," Matsuri whispered, placing her soft hand on the locked door knob.

"Just say it!" Temari growled. "Say it or be lost forever," she sighed, placing her hand on the young kunoichi's shoulder.

**Russian Roulette:**** Rihanna (3:49)**

Matsuri sat across from a man dressed in black. His ANBU mask shown brightly in the dark room.

"Calm yourself," he said, sliding a gun across the table.

Matsuri's heart beat fiercely against her chest. She was to blame for the mission failing.

"You're not leaving alive," the man laughed, she could since the smirk behind the mask.

'Just pull the trigger!' Matsuri's mind screamed.

The sand kunoichi slowly extended her small hand towards the gun. Her hands clasped the object and brought it to her neck, Her fingers extended around the trigger. Just as she was about to blow herself away, sand wrapped around her hand.

"Gaara-sama!" she called, tears in her eyes.

**I Think I'm Paranoid :**** Garbage (3:39)**

Gaara growl at his older brother, Kankuro had been getting a little too "friendly" with "his" Matsuri these past few days. His hands, body language had been getting quite close to his Sand Kunoichi.

'Wait! Was that is hand on her hip!' Gaara glared, shaking his head slightly. 'Mine!' he thought, narrowing his blue eyes.

'Get your hand off my Matsuri!' the demon in his subconscious growled.

'My Matsuri? No, she is not property.' he sighed, placing a stack of papers between his line of vision. " Kankuro, leave her alone. I need Matsuri to concentrate," he sighed, giving his brother a death glare.

**Love Is You:**** Thomas Godoj (3:51)**

It was their first dance as a married couple. A smile shown brightly on Matsuri's face as she looked deeply into her loves eyes. The same smile was plastered on the Kazekage's face. He had never thought that in all of his existence that he, Sabaku no Gaara, would be holding someone in his arms. Much more the most beautiful one in his on opinion. Matsuri looked absolutely amazing in his mother's dress.

Temari had given the young sand kunoichi the dress as a gift. Gaara placed his hand on his new wife's waist and lead her towards the cake.

**Burn the Night Away:**** There for Tomorrow (3:25)**

The red head sat in the corner of Matsuri's bed. The alarm clock was burning at 3AM in his mind as he watched the woman sleep. He was falling, he'd been falling since he heard her voice long ago. Her chest rose and fell, as he continued to watch, there were many times that the council told him that he should "Disappear" .

"How do I tell you?" he asked in the darkness. "I'm falling for you… Matsuri," he sighed, brushing a loose strand of hair away from the sleeping angel's face.

**Someone Who Cares:**** Three Days Grace (4:52)**

Gaara looked down the streets that he grew up on. His little boy held his hand tightly. The Kazekage looked down at his little boy, Kicho. When he was his Kicho's age, things had been different. No one cared about Gaara. No one wanted to give him a second chance. No one wanted him to love. He was protected, sheltered to become the "Ultimate Weapon."

Matsuri walked hand in hand with a red head version of herself, Koka. At her little girls age no one would have given her a second glance. No one cared about if she lived or died… Hell, if she died they wouldn't have paid her much mind.

Gaara smiled as her heard Koka talking her Mother's ear off. That's when he realized that he found love. He found a family to call his own.

**The Beauty and the Tragedy:**** Trading Yesterday (4:39)**

Matsuri walked side by side next to Gaara, both were in quite. The sun was setting on the hot desert day. The oranges and reds were playing softly in Matsuri's eyes.

"Matsuri?" Gaara asked, still facing away form the brunet.

"Yes, Gaara-sama?" she cheerfully asked, falling in step with her sensei.

"I need to know something from you," he said, taking in a deep breath.

"Okay, whatever you want," she sighed, as Gaara suddenly stopped.

"Matsuri, will you…" Gaara started.

Matsuri cocked her eyebrow up, her hands trembled slightly. Gaara, slowly turned towards her.

"Will you love me forever?" he asked.

**Vermillion Part 2 (Bloodstone mix 2005):**** Slipknot (3:39)**

The room was empty, accept for the silhouette that spread across the floor. The man that stood there was staring off in space. This room use to hold light… Once. His eyes glided over the bed. A body once lied there. Small, petite, and loving. She was here once. She knew his pain, but now nothing lived in this old dust room. Nothing but the memories of a nobody. A girl no one loved, well no one but him. Tears fell from his eyes as he looked on in the room. Her clothes on the floor still held the scent of desert and sunsets. Something he would never feel against his body again.

**Wait for me:**** Theory of a Deadman (4:02)**

Years had past since the Kazekage was gone from his home. This war was too in a way "Troublesome" as the Nara man continued to mutter. Matsuri was not allowed to leave Suna at the time this "troublesome" war started. See, Matsuri was pregnant with his babies. Gaara was proud to become a father, but sadden that he was unable to see them.

"We're getting closer to Suna!" Kankuro shouted, nudging his brother forward.

"Home," Gaara sighed.

"It's about time," Shikamaru muttered.

"Hey! Look! It's Matsuri-sama!" a young kunoichi yelled, pointing towards the gates.

'Thank Kami she was alright!' Gaara sighed, smiling towards his wife.

AN: okay, so this has been a long time for me to update. I've had some personal problems that I'd rather not say. I will try to update faster next time around. Sorry 'bout the wait.


End file.
